blenderfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks Animation
1st Logo (May 19, 2004-July 28, 2009) Nicknames: "CGI Fishing Boy", "'2000s Fishing Boy" Logo: We pan up through a cloudy blue sky as we see the familiar DreamWorks crescent moon. A boy flies up onto the moon holding a bunch of balloons, and as he takes his place, he takes out his fishing rod and casts it, while letting go of the balloons. The camera pans up further into the clouds, as the balloons fly up and then pop into the rainbow-colored letters "DREAMWORKS", in its corporate font. The text slightly eases in as "ANIMATION" or "ANIMATION SKG", underneath a blue line, fades in underneath. Variants: * A short lived logo existed in 2006, where no text appears below "DREAMWORKS" * Starting in 2006, the logo is slightly updated; here the fishing boy appears above the text, the behind clouds are removed and only "SKG" appears below "DREAMWORKS" * Starting in 2007, "ANIMATION" appears next to "SKG" * Starting in 2008, there are more clouds and when the boy starts fishing on the moon, the camera doesn't pan up; it stays with the kid on the moon. The text fades in below. * On Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, after the logo finishes, a penguins slaps the boy and drags him and also fighting and the 4 penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico) go fishing and got a fish. The camera pans down to start the movie. * On Monsters vs. Aliens, the logo is in B/W. Suddenly, after the logo finishes, a UFO drags the boy and goes away and a hole appears to start the movie. * On Bee Movie, the animation starts normally, but a bee (Barry B. Benson) flies up and stings the boy while the boy repeatedly shoos him away. The bee takes place on the moon and the text fades in. * On Kung Fu Panda, an animal uses a fishing hook. It then does kung fu on the clouds (hence the movie's name) until it goes to the moon and starts fishing. The text moves up and everything turns gold. FX/SFX: Excellent CGI, perfectly showcasing a dreamy, relaxing atmosphere. Music/Sounds: A majestic and peaceful orchestrated piece, which is adapted from the track "Fairytale" from Shrek. Other times, the opening theme would play over it. Availability: Common, but no longer current. The Animation variant is preserved on Shrek 2. The earlier Animation SKG variant is preserved on most 2004 to 2005 films, such as Shark Tale, Madagascar and Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. The DreamWorks variant is preserved only on Over the Hedge. The SKG variant is preserved on most 2006 to 2009 films, such as Flushed Away (both start and end), Kung Fu Panda and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (the latter two only at the end). The later Animation SKG variant is preserved on most 2007 to 2008 films, such as Shrek the Third, Bee Movie and Kung Fu Panda. The 2008 revision is preserved on most 2008 to 2009 films, such as Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and Monsters vs. Aliens. The last film to use this logo was The Plum Landing Movie (though only at the end; the 2nd logo appears at the beginning of the film). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (July 28, 2009-June 2, 2017) Nicknames: "CGI Fishing Boy II", "'2000s Fishing Boy II" Logo: In a starry nighttime sky, we see a full moon. A shadow appears on it as it turns into a crescent moon, revealing the boy from the last logo sitting on it. The boy takes out his fishing rod and casts it. The camera pans out as he swings the road around the fuchsia clouds. The words "DREAMWORKS" zoom out in violet and spread one-by-one below the moon, then finally we see on a violet line "ANIMATION SKG". Variants: * For the logo's first year of use, "15th ANNIVERSARY" appears above the logo. * There is an early version of the logo with a registered symbol. * In 2014, "2" appears next to the moon, with "YEARS" below and is a still variant. * On Kung Fu Panda 2, we start with a house. The camera pans up with the flowers and turn to be Oogway from the first film. He starts fishing and the text animates like the first film. * On Megamind, there are no clouds and after the logo finishes, a bright light appears to start the movie. * On How to Train Your Dragon, a dragon (Toothless) appears behind the logo. FX/SFX: The zooming, the swinging of the fishing rod, and the spreading/arranging of the letters. Very nice CGI, especially how it takes advantage of the 3D format. Music/Sounds: A dreamy flute/piano/string piece that leads into a re-orchestrated rendition of the last logo's theme, which was rather used scarcely. Usually, it is the opening theme. Availability: Just like the last logo, this is also common, but no longer current. The 15th anniversary variant is preserved only on The Plum Landing Movie. The registered symbol variants preserved on most 2010 to 2011 films, such as How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek Forever After, Megamind and Kung Fu Panda 2. The later variant is preserved on most 2011 to 2017 films, such as Puss in Boots, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Rise of the Guardians, The Croods, Turbo, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Penguins of Madagascar, Home, Kung Fu Panda 3, Trolls, The Boss Baby and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. The 20th anniversary variant is preserved on most 2014 films, such as How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Penguins of Madagascar. Scare Factor: None.